otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Nemo's Secret Lair
June 16th 1:20 AM Somewhere on the Arizona-Utah border PM Omniance: It's been seven hours since Nemo convinced everyone that getting out of the city, and going somewhere less populated, where they can prepare, would be a better choice. Odie drove the entire way while most everyone else slept here and there during the ride. Nemo: He's leading them up the stairs of his house. He doesn't seem quite as tired or worn out as everyone else for some reason. His house is in the middle of no where, sitting on a tall plateau with a single dirt road that leads to the top. Finding this place would be impossible if you didn't already know where to look. He opens the front door and walks in, stretching a little bit. Well we're here. Odie: He looks completely worn out as he looks at the interior of the house. It seems so out of place in the desert he takes a deep breath and his eyes settle on the nearby couch. Kit: As he walks in he looks around as Nemo turns the lights on. Even he seems a little worn out from the long drive. PM Arbi: Ricky: He still looks mad about everything that's happened today and doesn't look worn out like the rest of them. Yuri: He noticed the mailbox outside but doesn't mention anything about it. I like it... except for all the windows. PM Omniance: Nemo: There's a basement, actually, with no windows. He smirks. Odie: He lets out a long tired sigh and walks over to the table with the phone on it, and silently starts taking off some of his gear, like his holster and walkie talkie. He hasn't said much for the passed eight hours. PM Arbi: Yuri: What's in the basement? He drops a small sports bag by the couch as he looks around the house. PM Omniance: Nemo: He smiles, and he's about to say something when Odie drops his coat and gear onto the table, part of it landing on the phone. The answering machine starts playing. Answering Machine: It speaks in a robotic man's voice. June sixth, eight-thir-ty, p.m. A young man's voice suddenly starts speaking, he doesn't sound mad, more confused. I know you're there Nemo. We need talk about this. There's a sound of a loud truck horn in the background. Whoever it is, he's at a payphone somewhere. Whatever is going on, man, I can handle it. Don't keep me in the dark. He hangs up. Nemo: His expression is completely blank, and he even looks a little pale as he stares at the phone. Answering Machine: June seventh, nine-thir-ty-one a.m. The same voice comes up, more angry in tone this time. I'm gonna keep calling until you answer! You can't just pack up and leave like that, trying to act pissed and start a fight! He sounds calmer, sad even. ...You there? ...Just pick up the phone. There's a long pause, and then he hangs up. Answering Machine: June fourteenth, twelve-twenty a.m. The voice comes up again, it sounds notably sad, but calmer. Drove out there today... But you weren't there. Didn't even listen to the messages I left... Where'd you go? ...Why do I even keep calling this number? He sighs ...When you left it sounded like you were going off to die... I know that's why you wanted to try and start a fight... Maybe to make it easier... But you're a terrible liar, Nemo... So what's really going on? There's a long silent pause. ...I guess if you ever come back... I'll still be here. The phone hangs up. Answering Machine: End of mess-age-es. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around at everyone and breaks the awkward silence. That was Shane, right? PM Omniance: Nemo: He gulps and nods slowly. I umm... He looks at Ricky, then Odie. Odie looks really sorry for having done that, but doesn't say anything. ...I'm gonna get changed, just... He turns and walks through a nearby door, closing it, but not all the way. Odie: He looks at Yuri, not really knowing what to say. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs a bit before sitting down on the couch. Ricky: Without saying anything he finds the kitchen to get a drink of water. Yuri: He watches him leave before he looks back at Odie. Tired? PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah... I think the coffee can only carry me so far. How you holding up? He rubs his shoulder. PM Arbi: Yuri: I took a nap in the car, but... I still feel tired... He lays back on the couch and tries relaxing. PM Omniance: Odie: I want to sleep, but I've been sitting so long that I don't want to lay down. I wish I could sleep standing up. Kit: You need stronger legs. He walks away from the two of them and down the hall towards the kitchen, looking around. Odie: He raises an eyebrow at Kit, wondering if he's serious. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes another look around at the place, which sort of looks like some celebrity's vacation home with how expensive some of the things look. I'd love to live here if it wasn't in the middle of nowhere. PM | Edited 6:55:24 PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah... I own a house in the middle of no where, and I don't live there for that reason... He lays down on the carpet in front of the TV. ...Floor smells like it was steam cleaned recently... He closes his eyes. Cleaner than the floor in my motel room. He sighs quietly. PM Arbi: Ricky: He's standing in the kitchen, looking out the window with a half empty glass of water in front of him. He hears Kit walking around and turns to look at him. PM Omniance: Kit: He walks into the Kitchen, looking out onto the small patio, then out at the dark dimly-lit desert. I suppose your group is used to strange locations like this? He says it without looking back at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at him for a second before looking away briefly. No. This is actually my first time in a place like... this. PM Omniance: Kit: A high-end house atop a mesa in the middle of the desert. He looks up at the ceiling, at the kitchen lights. ...He must have a generator... Somewhere. After a short pause he looks to Ricky. Sorry about your... Significant other. PM Arbi: Ricky: It's not your fault... He raises his glass of water to take a drink, looking at Yuri for a second. PM Omniance: Kit: It might be. He sighs. I think I had a chance to act against Nemo at least twice. Had I, his demon wouldn't have taken Lucas. He looks back outside. Knowing the outcome would defeat the purpose of choice, I guess... He seems more open than he was earlier. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back at Kit. How would you of taken him down? I've only seen you fight with your fists... PM Omniance: Kit: He looks at Ricky for a moment. A blessed touch, smites the wicked that I can grasp... He holds up his hands. Divine wrath, or something like that. He sighs and looks outside again. I'm supposed to use it to save lives... PM Arbi: Ricky: I thought you did. He finishes his water and puts it down while looking at Kit. PM Omniance: Kit: He's silent for a moment, like he's unsure if he should respond. I know I might seem like a popular, casual guy, but believe me when I say this, I don't make many friends. He says it with obvious sarcasm. His tone quickly turns more serious again. ...There was an incident, some years ago, not long after that cult started that big storm... I lost a lot of close friends to someone that was right next to me. After that I decided to simply hunt down every wrong doer and punish them, almost indiscriminately... I blinded a young boy, because of what he did, and it wasn't enough to prevent further loss of life... So I went even further afterwards. Everyone that had an even remote tie to demonic power, I would hunt them down and deal with them. He crosses his arms over his chest. There weren't very many of them... And at the time I thought I did the right thing... But I think I scared some of my few remaining friends and mentors... He sighs. I suppose I was just angry at myself... Or something... It doesn't matter, really. He shakes his head and stops talking, realizing that he's probably saying too much. PM Arbi: Ricky: If you can deal with them, I don't see anything wrong with hunting down demons... but blinding some kid? That sounds a little harsh. What did he do? PM Omniance: Kit: He looks back at Ricky. He was a witch that made a pact with a demon. It murdered several people... He shakes his head slightly. The principle of Elsinore High school... A young girl... He looks down the hall. A boy's parents... Possibly more. He looks back to Ricky. The demon possessed the body of another boy, Nemo's... Boyfriend... He says the word with a lack of confidence that he's using it right. ...And used him to rape and kill several people, then they would revive as some kind of undead, like puppets, and attack others. He sighs. It was one of the worst things I've seen. He looks back down the hall. The young witch was found dead, murdered, some time after the killings stopped. Had I just... Dealt with him... They might've stopped earlier. PM Arbi: Ricky: Killing someone doesn't always fix everything. Look at what Yuri did... without even talking to any of us he went off and killed Nemo. He sighs, wishing Lucas was here. It just made everything worse... PM Omniance: Kit: ...I think I'm starting to see that... It's going to sound overly sentimental, but seeing how your group interacts... You're just... Friends... Who happen to be tangled up with demons... Doing your best to deal with the situations you're in... He sighs. I was resolved to kill Yuri when I set out yesterday morning. Unquestioningly so... Now I see it would've been the wrong choice to make. PM Arbi: Ricky: His demon is still out there... Try to keep him out of the sun and we won't have to kill him. PM Omniance: Kit: Living in darkness for the rest of your life for fear of becoming something else. That's a poor way to live... PM Arbi: Ricky: He pauses for a moment, thinking before he starts walking out of the kitchen. I think he's used to it by now... PM Arbi: Yuri: He's still in the living room, waiting around for Nemo to come back out of his room. After a few minutes he looks down at Odie at the floor and notices that he fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him up by calling out Nemo's name he just stands up and heads to his room which is just by the living room. He slowly opens the door and looks in. PM Omniance: There's clothes all over the floor, leather jackets, similar to the ones Lucas used to wear, black pants, shorts, shirts with random band names on them, all scattered around the floor. The lights are turned off and the room is dimly lit from the bathroom light. Nemo: He's facing away from Yuri, looking at a pair of pants, not having noticed Yuri come in. He's wearing an old leather jacket, Yuri recognizes it. It's the Jacket Lucas used to call his "expensive" or "nice" jacket, but it looks a bit rough, like it been through a lot. After a moment he tosses the pants away and sighs, looking ahead at the large window. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around at all the clothes on the ground before walking over to Nemo. You okay? PM Omniance: Nemo: He jumps and turns to look back at Yuri. ...I... He frowns. Not really I guess... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the messy room again before sitting down on the bed. What's going on? PM Omniance: Nemo: He frowns. I'm dead. He looks away from Yuri. I guess It... It didn't really hit me until I heard Shane's message... PM Arbi: Yuri: We could get you another body. PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks like he's going to start crying, then stops. His expression goes blank for a moment, then morphs to a look of realization. You're right. You're so right. He looks at Yuri. I have an idea! He smiles. PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow, unsure of what he's planning. What's your idea? PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks away for a moment, like he's thinking it through, then looks back to Yuri. My powers are so weak, because I don't have a physical body, or a demon to back them up... The Prince's idea was to take one-hundred pounds of human flesh and use a specific ritual to make himself a new body. I can do that. I know that ritual! PM Arbi: Yuri: If it helps you get another body... I'm in. PM Omniance: Nemo: That's not just what I want to do it for though. I mean that's a big reason, but. We know the demon's name now? He thinks for a moment. ...With a body I'll be powerful enough to help save Lucas. I'm a Warlock... He smiles again at Yuri. I'm going to get a bunch of clay, transmute it into human flesh and make a body, but I'll need you, and your friends, to get two other things for me. PM | Edited 8:37:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't look too sure about fetching anything in the middle of the desert. Those two things better be cactus and coyote fur... PM Omniance: Nemo: No-no... Heh... There's a rune of passage on the patio. I'm going to send you somewhere else, you get what we need, and teleport back. He turns and looks around going to one of the dressers, pulling it open and looking around. I couldn't bring us all here because I wasn't strong enough, but I still have some old Sigils laying around somewhere, and we can use those. He pulls out a bundle silver talismans, Yuri recognizes them, having seen ones very similar years ago at Murdoc's. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks the sigils over briefly before looking back at him ...Well, what do you need? PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks down. ...Before Avo died, she created a very special tome, filled with information on... Virtually anything, which could be used in her absence... I've gotten a glance of it a few times in the past, and it's incredibly. The book literally writes in the answers to questions you don't even ask, as long as it's in relation to the supernatural. With it, I'm sure Avo has a powerful binding, banishing, or even vanquishing ritual. He sighs and looks down. ...There's a catch of course... Getting it... Won't be easy... Because she left it with Natalya. He looks back to Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: It doesn't seem to bother him that Natalya has it. She has a huge mansion... any idea where she keeps it? PM Omniance: Nemo: Her bedroom, she wouldn't keep it anywhere else. She's wary of Veronica, and even her sons, getting their hands on it. PM Arbi: Yuri: Sons? He thinks for a moment. How strong are they? PM Omniance: Nemo: Uhh... Well one of them is decently strong, I worked along side him for a while, the other one I met seemed a lot more normal. I'd actually watch out for her assistant, Agatha. That old coot has is a deadeye with her rifle when she needs to be. Didn't scare me before since... You know. He shrugs and smiles. Bullets ammirite? PM Arbi: Yuri: He rubs his chest a little. ...Speak for yourself, even the rubber bullets hurt like fuck. PM Omniance: Nemo: Well I used to have a body that was demonic. He scratches the back of his head. Chris... one of her sons literally gutted me, and I was ok after a few days... Don't think I could... Live through that now. Heh... Heh... He seems to dwell on his frailty with sudden realization. ...Anyway, the other thing I'll need is Avo. The book is probably locked, so we'll need to dig up part of her so I can trick it into opening for us. PM Arbi: Yuri: He feels nervous all of a sudden. You want me to dig her up? PM Omniance: Nemo: No-no. You'll need to get the book. You and Odie are pretty sneaky, you could get in, steal it, then get out. We'll leave the heavy lifting to the guys with super strength. Ricky and Kitty Kat. PM Arbi: Yuri: The choir boy? He won't do it. PM | Edited 9:01:19 PM Omniance: Nemo: Well we have to convince him to do it then. Sending Ricky into a graveyard in the middle of the night to dig up the corpse of one of the most powerful people... Possibly ever is not a good idea. PM Arbi: Yuri: He falls back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. You sure this will work? PM Omniance: Nemo: ...It's going to be impossible to do if something doesn't go right. If everything falls into place... You get the book, Ricky and Kitty get the body... It's All-or-nothing, really. I doubt the demon will go down without a fight even if we do everything right, but a fighting chance is better than no chance, which is what we have right now. PM Arbi: Yuri: He suddenly turns invisible. I'll do it... but we need to convince Ricky and Kitty to help us. He reappears behind Nemo. PM | Edited 9:08:36 PM Omniance: Nemo: I don't think either of them like me very much... Not that I really like Ricky very much either. You think Odie will go along with it fine though? PM Arbi: Yuri: Odie's probably gonna stay here tonight... he's too tired to do anything right now. PM Omniance: Nemo: He nods. Let's just try and umm... Convince the jocks then. PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles and walks out of Nemo's bedroom before taking a look around, looking for either of them. PM Omniance: Nemo: He follows Yuri out. Odie is still passed out on the floor, he's not snoring, but he's letting out a quiet wheezing sound as he lays there. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sees Kit standing around in the kitchen and makes his way over to him. Hey Kit. PM Omniance: Kit: He looks to Yuri. Tilting his head slightly, annoyed that they've figured out his name without even realizing it. ...Yeah? PM Arbi: Yuri: There's a book that we have that can help us stop Lucas's demon, but we need your help opening it... PM Omniance: Kit: He looks at Nemo, who is staying silent, then back to Yuri. ...My help? PM Arbi: Ricky: Nemo notices him standing outside about fifty feet away from the house, he can tell he's smoking from the dim light coming from his hand. Yuri: A witch put a curse on the book and the only way we can open it is if we trick it into thinking we're her. Unfortunately she died a long time ago... We wanted to send Ricky to get a piece of her but because she's a witch we thought something bad might happen. Your holy aura will protect him though, right? PM Omniance: Kit: ...Did you say that she died, and you need a piece of her? Wait you want to send me to help dig up a witch's body? PM Arbi: Yuri: It's the only way we can stop this demon... we're running out of options, Kit. PM Omniance: Nemo: He nods behind Yuri slowly. Kit: ...I'm assuming this witch is buried somewhere in the desert? ...Nearby, I hope. Nemo: I'll be... Teleporting you two, to the place. Kit: He looks at Nemo. ...What? Nemo: It's a simple thing to do, I do it all the time. Kit: Like from The Fly? Nemo: ...Huh? Kit: I'm not going to risk getting fused with him just to dig up some witch. Nemo: ...What? PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at him. This isn't a movie, don't worry about getting fused with anyone. PM Omniance: Kit: He sighs. So, we have a book that could help beat this demon, or save your friend, brother. He raises an eyebrow, looking between them. ...Clone? You know what, it doesn't matter. Just... Fine. I'll go I guess. PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles. Alright... I'll go tell Ricky. PM Omniance: Kit: He stares at them for a moment longer then turns away and crosses his arms over his chest. This better not be some elaborate trick to ditch me... Because I will find you again. PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns to look back at him. You're an okay guy, Kit. I don't have any reasons to ditch you right now. PM Omniance: Kit: He shakes his head. Nemo: He looks out at the patio to Ricky. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the front door and steps out into the cold night, which feels a lot colder than what he's used to back home. With his hands in his hoodie's pockets he heads over to Ricky. Hey. Ricky: He raises his cigarette up to his mouth before looking to the side at Yuri. He doesn't look like he wants to even be around him right now. Yuri: ...We need your help with something. It involves digging up Avo so we can open up a powerful book she left behind. It'll help get back Lucas. Ricky: He lowers the cigarette and looks out towards the dark expanse around them. ...Is this part of your elaborate plan? Yuri: It's Nemo's actually... He looks at the cigarette in his hand, specifically remembering that he quit smoking but he guesses anyone going through this much stress would bring back an old addiction. PM Arbi: Ricky: When he's done with the cigarette instead of dropping it on the ground he instead just incinerates it in his hand. Yuri: He gulps as he watches it burn away. Ricky: He turns around and starts heading back to the house. Yuri: ...Ricky? He watches him walk away without any response. He isn't sure if he's gonna help so he quickly follows him. We can't do this without you. Ricky: He stops and balls his hand into a fist, a red flame immediately spreading across his demonic skin. Yuri: He immediately stops when he sees his hand Ricky: I'm getting really fucking tired of following you around, Yuri... this new plan of yours better work... The fire across his hand goes out and he continues walking back towards the house. Yuri: He just watches him head back inside, unsure of how to feel after that.